Goetia
Summary Grand Caster (グランドキャスター, Gurando Kyasutā) is a Caster-class Servant acting as the main antagonist of the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Caster's True Name is Solomon (ソロモン, Soromon), the King of Magic (魔術の王, Majutsu no Ō), a son of David who was alive from around 1011 BC to 931 BC. Ruling as the third King of ancient Israel, he was said to be a great king who made the country prosper the most. He was known for making many excellent political measures in his position as king, but also left behind many anecdotes as a magus. He married the daughter of an Egyptian Pharaoh, but was said to be later visited by God while he was dreaming on his bed. God said to Solomon, "You are qualified. Speak your wishes. I'll shall grant it", but Solomon only sought wisdom moreso than gold or political power. The answer satisfied God, the answer being proof that Solomon possessed the qualifications to obtain "true wisdom." Solomon awoke with ten rings upon both hands, the proof of a wise man recognized by God. Those rings came to be recognized as the Ring of Solomon, the "source of the magecraft that employs angels and demons." Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A with regular spells, 6-C to 6-B with Demon Gods, At least High 6-A with Ars Almadel Salomonis Name: Grand Caster, Solomon Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Summoned in his prime (Likely his Mid-late twenties) Classification: Grand Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Can see through the past, present, and future at once, Can control and nullify virtually any form of magecraft performed by humans, Can summon himself from the Throne of Heroes and control the 72 Pillars of the Ars Goetia Attack Potency: At least Mountain level with regular spells (Can casually kill most Servants, including Saber-class Servants with A-Rank Magic Resistance), Island level to Country level with Demon Gods (Entire teams of Servants, including the likes of Arturia Pendragon, struggle against a single Demon God and can barely muster a victory against several at once, they can be manifested through particularly powerful Servants, such as Cú Chulainn Alter and Ozymandias), At least Multi-Continent level with Ars Almadel Salomonis (Can lay waste to the entire surface of the planet in the past, present, and future, stated to be equivalent to a hundred million Excaliburs) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling (Has B-Rank Agility and can take on entire teams of ordinary Servants with ease) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Unknown (He never fights in melee combat due to his nature as a Magus) Durability: Unknown (He has never tanked a hit from his opponents since his Demon Pillars defend him at all times), At least Island level to Country level with his Demon Gods (They are able to tank powerful Noble Phantasms like Excalibur and System Keraunos, but twenty-eight of them were annihilated at once by Arjuna's Pashupata while it was limited to its minimum range) Stamina: Virtually tireless Range: At least several kilometers with casual spells, Planetary with Standard Equipment: His ten god-given rings that allow him to control every form of magecraft that was every performed by mankind. Intelligence: As the King of Magic, Solomon is without a doubt the most powerful magus to have ever existed, with all forms of magecraft performed by humans being mere toys for him to use at his whim. Due to his Clairvoyance, he is able to see through the past, present, and future simultaneously, while his Revelation skill will always guide him to the optimum course of action. His prowess is such that he considers all others, even the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, to be beneath him as he summoned himself as a Grand Servant that is far above other Heroic Spirits. Weaknesses: Solomon is incredibly arrogant and tends to gloat and monologue to his foes, His control over magecraft will weaken should even one of his rings be lost. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm ArsAS.jpg|Ars Almadel Salomonis: He Who Hath At Birth Mastered All Flauros.png|A closeup of one of Solomon's Demon Gods Ars Almadel Salomonis: He Who Hath At Birth Mastered All (誕生の時きたれり、其は全てを修めるものアルス・アルマデル・サロモニス , Arusu Arumaderu Saromonisu: Tanjō no Toki Kitareri, Sore wa Subete wo Osameru mono) is the third Noble Phantasm of Solomon, the "I" of the Original Sin. Although it appears at first glance to be a ring of light that encircles the Earth, it is actually an aggregation of around one hundred million lines of light. Each line of light is said to carry "extreme damage values" that are comparable to an A-rank Noble Phantasm like Excalibur. It is said that it is "unfortunate" that nothing on the surface of the planet surpasses the heat of this Noble Phantasm. Personal Skills '- Clairvoyance' (千里眼, Senrigan, lit. "Thousand-League Eyes"): connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). Solomon's EX Rank in this skill allows him to view the past, present, and future simultaneously. '- Revelation:' (啓示, Keiji) is a Skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles; however, "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it (or so thinks Ruler), it cannot be explained to others clearly. Solomon has a relatively high rank in this skill at B Rank due to his piety to the Abrahamic God, allowing him to "hear the voice of Heaven". '- Summoning:' (召喚術, Shōkan-jutsu) is a magecraft that evokes spiritual bodies from the past, or possibly from the future. Solomon's EX Rank in this skill is reflected by his ability to summon the 72 Demon Gods from the Ars Goetia, all of which bear power greater than entire teams of Heroic Spirits. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6